Don't Die on Me
by Bandssavedmylife
Summary: The demigod who stabbed Travis smiled smugly, but in his eyes, there was a pained expression. Travis was on the floor with a bloody shirt. The demigod walked away, leaving Travis to die. Tratie one-shot. Rated T for death. (Sort of)


**A/N: Hey guys! I just decided to do a kind of depressing story while listening to "Ultimate Assassin's Creed 3 Song" by Smosh. You'll see why I said "kind of."**

**Katie's PoV**

I watched in horror as Travis collapsed in front of my eyes. A demigod had stabbed him in the chest.

This was a civil war between gods. Demeter, Zeus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Athena, Hera, and Hades against Poseidon, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Ares.

It was sad... I was fighting against my friends. Percy and Annabeth chose love over war, so they fought together on Poseidon's side. I had to fight Connor and Travis.

Sure, I hate them, but not enough to actually kill them.

The demigod who stabbed Travis smiled smugly, but in his eyes, there was a pained expression. Travis was on the floor with a bloody shirt. The demigod walked away, leaving Travis to die. "Travis!" I yelled. I ran toward him. Using all my strength, I brought him to the infirmary. I felt tears form in my eyes. I couldn't help but cry on the way.

About halfway, my mother appeared and asked, "Katie! Why are you helping the enemy?"

"I'm not, I am helping the person who pranked me for half my life, who was there when my dad died. I don't want to lose him!" I replied with pain in my voice.

"But I thought you hated him!"

"I did."

"Why are you helping the boy then?" My mother's voice became shrill.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I love him..." I said quietly.

"No, you can't! Love will blind you! Then, we will lose this war! This is a very bad time to be in love!" Her voice was still very shrill.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you." I turned on my heel and ran to the infirmary. I was sobbing. Hard.

I finally got to the place and yelled, "Medics!"

Apollo kids came with a gurney. I placed Travis on it. The Apollo kids carted him away. I followed them until they got to an operating room. "Please be alive, Travis, please!" I begged when we got to the operating room.

"Katie, I'm sorry, but you have to wait outside," an Apollo girl said to me. I nodded slowly and slumped. I shuffled out into the waiting room. I waited and waited for about two hours. Finally, the same Apollo girl came up to me and said, "Katie, I'm sorry, but you were too late."

My eyes widened and ran toward the same operating room Travis was in. That damned mother of mine, I shouldn't have stopped to talk! I wouldn't have been late! Oh, Travis, I hope those Apollo kids are wrong,

"Travis! Travis!" I called. I got tithe operating room. I stared at the person I loved, lying lifeless in front of my face. His face was pale. I put my finger under his nose. No breath. I lost all hope and buried my face in his chest. "No, Travis! You can't die! I don't want you to! Come back, Travis!" My voice was cracking. I tried holding in the tears since the Apollo kids were around.

A couple minutes of trying to hold it in, all Hades broke loose. I sobbed and sobbed. One tear after another. It was like the Nile River flooding. I just kept crying and crying.

I looked at Travis. Then, for some reason, I kissed him, even though he was dead. I pulled away. Travis twitched and then, his eyes snapped open and he shot straight up, panting. "Travis!" I grabbed him and kissed him again.

"It's true..." A female said behind at the doorway. "The true love's kiss does work." It was an Aphrodite girl. And the girl was Piper.

"Piper? You knew this would have worked?" I asked.

"What happened? The last thing I remembered I was on the battlefield getting stabbed," Travis said with confusion. He looked down and saw that he was stitched up. "Oh" was all he said, like it was no big deal.

Piper ignored him and then said, "Katie, you sent a shock wave through his body with the kiss... Wow, that's... Amazing. How can my siblings know this much about true love?" She mostly said that to herself. I turned myself to Travis. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Do not ever leave me again," I told him. He looked at me confused. I kissed him again. He tensed, the. He kissed back. After we pulled away, Travis was wearing a grin on his face. I grinned back.

"Have I ever told you that I love your smile, Katie?" Travis asked me.

"No because you were too busy pranking me," I replied with an embarrassed smile. I hugged Travis tightly.

"Oh. Ow, Katie! Watch the stitches!"

"Oh, yeah, forgot." I blushed. He touched my cheek. Then, he kissed me. We ended up making out until somebody cleared their throat loudly.

"Oh, uh. Um" was what Travis and I said. We had completely forgot their were people in the room. Both of us blushed.

"Should've asked us to leave before you showed all that PDA," Will Solace said. Everybody chuckled and left, leaving Travis and I behind. Their was a comfortable silence.

"So... We got some catching up to do, huh?" Travis said all of a sudden.

"Yep."

Three years later...

"I hereby announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Chris said. There was roar of cheers and applauses. I smiled as Travis leaned down to kiss me. Well, actually, we were so excited that we tackled each other. Travis spun me around. I threw my head back and laughed. Our wedding was taking place at camp, by the beach.

"Congrats, Bro!" Connor said to me. He was my best man. Katie started chatting with her friends/bride's maids.

"Thanks. When are you gonna marry, Connor?" I asked.

"Don't know when to propose to Miranda." My brother had a crush on one sibling while I had a crush on the other. I was really okay with that, I guess. But then Katie would be my sister in law too though... Oh well, it's not like we're related.

After all those "congrats" and "happy for you, man," I finally found Katie and we went to the darkest place of the beach. It was already dark and everybody was busy chatting and messing around.

"Hey," I said.

"'Hey' is the first thing you say to me as my new husband? Wow, you are a hopeless, Travis."

"And you complaining about me saying 'hey' is the first thing you say to me as my new wife?"

"We'll, I have got to admit, we're both hopeless." We laughed. We sat down on a bench holding hands. "You know how much I love you, Travis?"

"A lot."

"No, so little that I would marry you," I said sarcastically. Travis fake-gasped and clutched his heart as if he were having a heart attack.

"So we had this wedding for nothing?" He said playfully. I laughed.

"You're such an idiot, Travis, and that is one of the things I love about you."

"You know what I love about you?"

"What?"

"Your smile." He smiled a remembering smile.

"I remember that time when you said that when I saved your life."

"Yeah. I intended to do that." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Always going for fluffiness."

"Yeah, because I'm cool like that." I giggled. Boys...

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the one shot! Review! Sorry, didn't really spend too much time on it. It was just a little one shot. :)**


End file.
